


Curtains Anyone?

by w3llthatdidntwork



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3741253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w3llthatdidntwork/pseuds/w3llthatdidntwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra is Asami’s new neighbor and really needs to buy some curtains. A modern Korrasami au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curtains Anyone?

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written anything in forever and this is a much overdue Korrasami ficlet. Thank you to the tumblr user who wrote a list of prompts to get me writing again.

Asami was in the kitchen, looking through her fridge and frowned at the contents. All she had in there was a bottle of wine, milk, and some half eaten noodles that she had yesterday for lunch. She spent all of her time working that she never really had time to go grocery shopping. Reluctantly, she picked up the noodles, placed what was left in a bowl, and set it in the microwave. While she was waiting for the timer to go off, she looked out her window and saw that someone had moved into the house across the street. Asami could see piled up boxes in the living room but not much else. She knew the house had been vacant for awhile but she didn’t realize that someone had moved in yet. 

    The timer to her noodles went off and her attention was drawn away from the window to her food. Asami carefully picked up the steaming bowl and grabbed a pair of chop sticks. She was about ready to leave the kitchen but she decided to take one last glance out the window. When she did, she was surprised to see that a woman was now moving the boxes around inside the house. The woman appeared to be about Asami’s age and had a short bob haircut. The woman was also wearing a blue tank top and her arms where extremely toned. Asami watched the woman move box after box and payed particularly close attention to the way her arms flexed. Asami didn’t notice she was doing this at first but once she realized she was staring she turned her attention back to her food. She reminded herself to not be such a creeper and closed her own blinds and walked out of the kitchen. 

****

    The next morning Asami actually had the day off and she had spent it sleeping in. Slowly, she pulled her pink robe over her shoulders and decided it was time to get breakfast, lunch, or whatever it was now. She made her way to the kitchen and took out the lonely carton of milk and placed it by the kitchen sink. Next, she went to the pantry and was extremely grateful that she at least kept a stash of cereal in there. She picked out a box of Trix, poured it into a bowl along with some milk, and grabbed a spoon. Asami then opened her window to let the light from the day pour into the room. After her eyes adjusted, she made out the house across the street that now had a significantly lower number of boxes inside.     Asami was disappointed that the woman from yesterday wasn’t there and she picked up her cereal and took a bite. She directed her attention to the mail man as he pulled out of the street and thought that she better go check her mail later on. She turned back to the house across the way and was about to go into her living room when she saw the woman from yesterday stand up. This time the woman was in a sports bra and shorts and was clearly working out. Asami’s draw dropped because _wow_ , this woman was gorgeous. Asami wanted to know more about her as she watched the woman stretch. Her neighbor really needed to get some curtains but Asami wasn’t complaining. 

    Asami poured her second bowl of cereal and thought it was about time she stepped away from the window because she had now been watching the woman for some time. Suddenly, a passing car came through the neighborhood that was playing some obnoxiously loud music and sped down the street breaking the silence. The woman from across the street stopped her workout and looked out her window. Asami’s eyes met with the woman’s across the street and the woman smiled back. Asami was caught with surprise, a spoon was still lodged in her mouth, she had bedhead, and she was wearing her pajamas. She also wondered why she cared so much about her appearance right now because the woman was just a stranger. Asami felt her face go red and she turned away awkwardly to leave her kitchen. Asami avoided her kitchen window for the next few hours. 

    Later that evening, Asami remembered that she probably really needed to check the mail because she had some important work documents in there. She wasn’t looking forward to possibly seeing her new neighbor after earlier but there was no way around it. She was now fully dressed and ready to go out even if it was just a short walk to the mail box. Asami left her house and made it to the box without anyone in sight but when she was walking back to her house she heard loud footsteps behind her. 

“Hey, wait up!” a voice called. Asami turned around and found that she was face to face with the woman across the street.

“Hi.” Was all Asami managed to say as she stopped mid-step. She noticed that the woman was now back to her blue tank top.

“Hi, well I just wanted to introduce myself. My name is Korra and I just moved across the street from you.” Korra put out her hand a little awkwardly and Asami took it in a handshake. Asami realized that Korra had probably seen her leave her house and raced out here to meet her.

“Korra.” Asami tested out the name and immediately decided she liked it. “My name is Asami.” Asami smiled.

“Asami, have I seen you somewhere before?” Korra asked with a small grin.

“Well... umm, a few hours ago-” Asami started.

“Yeah, that’s how I found out you lived across the street. I just wanted to say, well... do you want to help me unpack? Y’know, if you want. You don’t have to if you don’t wa-” Korra started and immediately started turning red the longer she went on.

“I’d love to help.” Korra found that a flustered Korra was adorable.

“You would?” Korra sounded a little surprised. “That’s great!” A huge lopsided grin spread across Korra’s face. They smiled at each other and then both walked back together to Korra’s front door.  
 


End file.
